MOPPED
by Artemis de Psammead
Summary: Xiaoyu, Asuka, Hwoarang and Jin were daydreaming, then suddenly they found themselves wearing each others faces because of the "Sacred mop"...
1. Daydreaming

Note: Yipee! This is my second fic...please read it! Thanks People... 

Chapter 1Daydreaming

Xiaoyu, Asuka, Hwoarang and Jin were lying on the grass, daydreaming...

"I would like to go to a very beutiful and peacful place" said Asuka.

"I would like to be in a place full of flowers" said Xiaoyu, "How about you Hwoarang?"

"Me? uhh...Heaven maybe" answered Hwoarang shrugging and staring up at the sun.

"I'd rather be in Hell!" said Jin who can't stand the brightness of the day.

"Uck Hell, gross" mumbled Xiaoyu.

Asuka noticed Hwoarang staring at the sun, "Hey, stop staring at the sun, you might get blind Hwoarang" she warned.

"Huh? What? Oh...Ahhh! I can't see help me!" cried Hwoarang rolling on the grass.

Asuka looked at Hwoarang in great disgust. "Uck, stop it Hwoarang!" she said.

"Ahhh! Help my eyes... I'm dying help!" cried Hwoarang rolling violently on the grass.

"Ahhh...cut it off Hwoarang, you're ruining my daydreaming" complained Xiaoyu.

Hwoarang blinked. "Oh, alright" he mumbled, staring back at the sun.

"Hmmm...hmm...hmm" hummed Xiaoyu, just then an idea popped on her mind.  
"Hey Guys you know what?" she said

"What?" asked Jin covering his eyes from the sun.

"When I count up to three we'll close our eyes and think of the place where we want to be, isn't that great? It's like you'll be there for real" Xiaoyu explained enthusiastically.

"Huh?" said Asuka confused.

"Ok, 1-2-3, Now!" counted Xiaoyu and they all closed their eyes...

Note: Please review...thanks!


	2. AlienLike Being

Note:Please read and enjoy...Thanks! 

Chapter 2Alien-Like Being

Suddenly they found themselves lying in a flower field, and there was a huge waterfall, seagulls were flying above them.They all stood up...

"Wow" whispered Xiaoyu, eyes wide open.

"Unbelievable" said Asuka.

Jin looked around in great disgust, "What in the world is this place? I want Hell! Now!" he protested, but they all ignored him.

"Woohoo!" cried Hwoarang, starting to pick up flowers.

"Hey don't touch those flowers!" said Xiaoyu.

"Why not? They're pretty" said Hwoarang continuing to pick flowers.

Xiaoyu opened her mouth to argue, just when an alien-like being wearing a predator suit popped in front of them from nowhere.

"What the hell are you? Go away!" Jin shouted at the alien-like being.

"Be careful with your words half breed creature" replied the alien-like being.

"Who are you calling half breed creature! I'll get you!" said Jin as he sprang at the alien-like being, knocking it hard on the ground.

"Hey! Whoa...Jin hey.." exclaimed Hwoarang dropping the flowers and pulling Jin away from the alien-like being.

"Stop it!" cried Xiaoyu.

"Jin! Let go of it!" said Asuka pulling Jin away from the alien-like being too.

"Let go of me" cried Jin who was succesfully pulled away by Asuka and Hwoarang.

"Calm down pal" said Hwoarang as he and Asuka let go of him.

Xiaoyu helped the alien-like being up. "Hello" she said happily.

"Thanks Human" said the alien like being standing up, "By the way, Yoshimitsu is the name...keeper of the sacred mop" it said.

"Haha what are you a janitor? haha" laughed Jin.

"I'm a keeper, half breed" Yoshimitsu snapped at Jin. "Follow me humans" he said. "And half breed" he added nodding his head at Jin. Jin snorted...

"Where are we going?" asked Asuka...

"Just follow me and ask no questions." Yoshimitsu replied producing a small controller with a red button which he press quickly... The grounds shook as a huge black gate raised from the ground. "In here" he said beckoning them to follow...

Note:Please review...thanks!


	3. Mopped City

Note: Please read and enjoy...thanks! 

Cheapter 3 Mopped City

As they entered the huge black gate they found themselves in a city full of mokujins who were...mopping the city grounds?...

"Well, this is it" said Yoshimitsu...

"This is what?" asked Xiaoyu staring at the mokujins mopping the city grounds...

"The world of janitors?" asked Jin...

"Shut up, half breed...have respect" snapped Yoshimitsu. "This place is called the "Mopped City"" he said...

"Mopped City? No wonder" said Hwoarang...

"Why are they mopping the city grounds?" asked Asuka...

"Well, our motto is 'MOP! MOP! MOP!', that's why" explained Yoshimitsu naively.

"This is ridiculous" said Hwoarang scraching his head.

"Uhh... that's very wonderful" lied Asuka, stepping on Hwoarang's foot.

"Very Wonderful indeed" said Yoshimitsu. "Come now, follow me" he said.

"Can't we just go back outside?" asked Xiaoyu wishing she could teleport back to the flower field.

"No, that's forbidden...it's dangerous outside, the seagulls might poo on you and you'll get all dirty...ooohhh...so dirty outside...I was just sent to save you, you might die" said Yoshimitsu, "Come now" he said walking down the path and so they followed.

They passed a lot of mopping mokujins who were trying to mop their shoes clean. Another Mokujin tried to mop Jin's hair.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair...Hell you! Ahhh!" cried Jin catching up with the others.

At last they reached their destination...

"Come in, come in" said Yoshimitsu. "This is the Queen's palace, you're welcome"

"Thanks" they all replied except Jin. They entered the palace silently when suddenly someone laughed...

"AHAHAHAHAH! WELCOME GUESTS WELCOME!AHAHAHAHA! SO FUNNY!" said the queen loudly almost like shouting. They all looked up at her.

"Uhh...Good day your Highness" said Yoshimitsu bowing. "Uhh...humans, say hello to Queen Nina"

"Hello Queen Nina" they said rather hesitantly but bowing low nonetheless.

"HELLO! HELLO! I MUCH APPRECIATE YOUR COMING...AHAHAHAHA" said Queen Nina laughing insanely.

"That's one happy Queen" whispered Hwoarang to the others.

"She's a cheerful person" explained Yoshimitsu.

"Can we leave the city now?" asked Xiaoyu terrified of Queen Nina.

"AHAHAHA! I LOVE THESE PEOPLE THEY'RE SO FUNNY! AHAHAHAHA!" said Queen Nina cheerfuly.

"I think we should laugh with her" whispered Asuka.

"Ahhahahaha" they laughed that made Queen Nina angry.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME! FILTHY HUMANS!" screamed Queen Nina.  
"MOP! MOP! MOP THOSE FILTHY HUMANS NOW! I CAN'T LIVE WITH SUCH EXISTENCE OF DIRT!" she ordered the Mokujins. The Mokujins quickly drew their mops and ran towards the humans, Asuka and the others quickly assume a defensive mode.

"No Stop!" cried Yoshimitsu and everybody looked at him, even Queeen Nina.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" shouted Queen Nina.

"Let them die in the mud" said Yoshimitsu.

"AHAHAHAH! GOOD IDEA YOSHIMITSU! YOU'RE A FAITHFUL SERVANT! AHAHAHAHA!" cried Nina, "MOKUJINS TAKE THOSE FILTHY HUMANS IN THE MUD PRISON! LET THEM SUFFER! AHAHAHAHAH!

The Mokujins quickly obeyed and led them to the mud prison underground.

Note: Please review... Thanks...


	4. Sacred Mop

Chapter 4 Sacred Mop

"Let go of us, we haven't done anything wrong" protested Xiaoyu struggling from the mokujins grip on her shoulders.

"Yeh, darn hell" cried Jin kicking and struggling. A moment later they reached the mud prison and the mokujins pushed them to the pool of mud. Then quickly closed the door with a bang.

"We shouldn't have trusted that alien in the first place" said Hwoarang stubbornly.

"Right, that Queen Nina's a scary one" said Asuka.

"Hell, they expect us to die here?" shouted Jin frustrated.

"I don't know" said Xiaoyu. "Look they left the door unlock, how dumb of them" she said grinning.

"Oh right! You're a genius Xiaoyu! Let's get out of here" said Asuka cheerfully.

"Hayaaa!" cried Hwoarang knocking the door on the floor with his roundhouse kick.

"The Hell, you should have used the doorknob, fool" said Jin.

"Hmmm... I didn't think of that haha!" laughed Hwoarang and so they headed out of the prison, their whole body exept their head were covered in mud.

"Where are we suppose to go?" asked Asuka looking around blankly at the five corridors surrounding them.

"In here!" said Xiaoyu happily heading towards the corridor in the middle.

"How did you know?" asked Hwoarang amazed.

"Mmmmm...No idea, just follow me, hehe" said Xiaoyu and so they did. They went up a stair case, entered several doors and passed a lot of paintings and portraits staring down at them all carrying a wooden mop.

"Ahhh! Where in the demonic hell are we? I'm tired" said Jin sitting down on the carpeted floor.

Xiaoyu stopped on her tracks and so did the two and looked at Jin.

"Can you use a sentence without the hell word in it, it gives me the creeps" said Xiaoyu frowning.

"Oh ok... What the hell--- " Jin said as he noticed a golden door beside a statue of a mopping knight. "Hey guys look at that door" said Jin pointing at the golden door.

"Let's go check it out" said Asuka excitedly.

"Hell yeah! C'mon" said Hwoarang dashing towards the golden door, Xiaoyu shook her head but followed them anyway. As they entered the golden door they found themselves in a dark room and saw a broken and filthy but a well lighted mop in the middle of the room.

"Who dares enter the room of the sacred mop?" said a familiar voice in the darkness.

"You call that a sacred mop! uuuggghhh...that's trash" exclaimed Hwoarang in disbelief.

"Oh the humans eh? How dare you speak words of disrespect about the sacred mop" said Yoshimitsu looking hurt.

"You again? How can that filthy thing be so important to you?" snapped Xiaoyu recognizing Yoshimitsu's voice.

"This mop controls every citizen in this city and make them mop everything for the rest of their lives and clean everything for us, this mop was once owned by the goddess of mop that's why it's special to us" said Yoshimitsu.

"Blah Blah Blah what nonsense...i know what, let's destoy that mop and then we'll have a happy ending...bow" said Hwoarang.

"Grrrahr... then you give me no choice" said Yoshimitsu angrily and summoned his mokujins. "Mokujins mop them to death!" he ordered.

"Mokujins? ahhh! I can't see them" said Asuka hiding behind Xiaoyu.

Jin transformed into his terrifying winged devil and start knocking down Mokujins. Hwoarang wore his night vision goggles and start knocking down Mokujins too.

Asuka and Xiaoyu were trying to find the switch for the light in the darkness.

"There I found it" said Asuka triumphantly. As she pressed the switch light spread through the room but secret trapdoors opened and more Mokujins appeared from it. "Oh dear" she whispered.

The four move closer to each other and assumed a back to back defense position.

"What do we do now?" asked Xiaoyu nervously.

"You know, if there's no other choice we must----RUN!" screamed Hwoarang and so the foor of them ran towards the door.

"It's locked...oh no what do we do the mokujins are coming" said Asuka panicking.

"Stand back" said Jin as he melted the door with his red eye laser. "C'mon now"

"Good job" said Hwoarang and they all hurriedly ran through the coriddor.

"Wait" said Jin as he produced a grenade and throwed it at the mokujins running towards them and KABOOM! there was a huge explosion.

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Hwoarang laughing while they were running.

"Hmmm well...I don't know hahahahha" Jin answered as they all reached the throne room and heard Queen Nina's bloody laugh and screams.

"HEY! HOW DID THESE FILTHY HUMANS ESCAPE! AHAHAHHAHAHAH! HOW? TELL ME! AHAHAHAHA!" Queen Nina said shrieking with laughter.

"Whats happening to her?" asked Asuka.

"Being mad, what else? C'mon now we got to hurry" said Hwoarang and they all left the palace and encountered thousands of Mokujins.

"Oh no there's to many of them... what do we do?" screamed Xiaoyu.

"Produce another grenade Jin" said Hwoarang looking at Jin but Jin just shook his head and shrugged.

"Hmmm...I know C'mon guys hold on to me...we'll fly" said Jin.

"We? Fly? Are you mad? We don't have wings like yours" said Asuka eyeing the Mokujins getting closer and closer to them. They all hold on to Jin.

"Ahhhh! Let go Hwoarang you're to heavy...I'll come back to you later" said Jin shaking Hwoarang off.

"Noooo! Jin, don't leave me!" cried Hwoarang clutching Jins wings.

"Ahhh! Nooo! You're ripping my wings off... let go!" screamed Jin and finally shook Hwoarang off. "Hold on there pal I'll come back to you"

"Noooo! I'm scared! Jin!" Hwoarang said but Jin and the others flew off. Jin hurridley brought Asuka and Xiaoyu to the entrance of the city.

"Wait there you two, I'll just get Hwoarang" said Jin and flew off quickly.

"Hmmm... poor Hwoarang" said Xiaoyu and Asuka nodded sitting on the ground hugging herself.

Jin scanned the city grounds and finally spotted Hwoarang screaming and throwing sticks at the Mokujins.

"Hold on me, dude" said Jin and Hworang grabbed Jin's horns. "Not there fool, hold on my foot" Jin snapped.

"Oh alrrrright" said Hwoarang who was so scared and nearly wet himself. He hold on Jins foot. They zoomed off to the city entrance where they found Asuka and Xiaoyu waiting.

"Hey guys! We're here" said Jin and Hwoarang nodded.

"Let's get out of here" said Hwoarang. Just then Yoshimitsu popped in front of them from nowhere grasping the sacred mop tightly in his hands.

Note: Please review...Thanks! 


	5. Home Atlast!

Note: Please read and enjoy... : )

Chapter 5 Home at last!

"You won't get away from me that fast" said Yoshimitsu.

"Ugh, you again" said Jin.

"Haha what are you going to do with that filthy mop, scrub our butts? ahahahhaha" laughed Hwoarang.

"Exactly haha" said Yoshimitsu laughing evily as he charged towards Jin and Hwoarang and mopped their faces.

"Hey aarrgh-----" Hwoarang broke off. His and Jins face were erased. Hwoarang's body walked, bumped towards the wall and fell on the floor barely moving. Jin's body spin around and around until it got dizzy and fell on the floor too barely moving.

"Jin!" cried Asuka one hand on her mouth.

"Hwoarang!" squeeked Xiaoyu. "Why you evil bone head mop lover!" said Xiaoyu angrily turning to Yoshimitsu.

"Yeah, how dare you hurt our friends" said Asuka, fist curling with fury. She Quickly charged towards Yoshimitsu and hit him hard on the chest with her fist.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Yoshimitsu who was knocked down on the floor. Asuka repeatedly punched his face.

"Give back our friends' faces, bone head" Xiaoyu screamed pulling Yoshimitsu's helmet off.

"Yeh or else we'll suck your brain out" said Asuka threateningly.

"Suck my brain? Ahahaha what nonsense... i won't give back your friends' faces, they deserve it hahaha" said Yoshimitsu laughing evily.

"And you deserve some brain sucking then" said Asuka and Xiaoyu handed her a vaccum cleaner.

"1, 2, 3 vaccum cleaner activate!" cried Asuka as she and Xiaoyu closed their eyes and suck Yoshimitsu's brain, they can hear the screaming of Yoshimitsu and the slimey sound of the brain being sucked.

"Owww... Gross, is it over yet?" asked Xiaoyu, covering her eyes

"Yeah, I think thats the last bit of his green-gray matter" said Asuka,as she and Xiaoyu slowly opened their eyes and saw Yoshimitsu lying on the floor brainless and one of his eyeball was rolling on the floor and the other was barely on its socket.

"Ugggghhh... how grusome!" cried Xiaoyu feeling sick.

"Oh well, he deserves it haha" said Asuka. She and Xiaoyu hurried towards their two faceless friends.

"Oh no how do we get their faces back" wondered Xiaoyu.

"Hmmm...I know, maybe we should destroy that filthy sacred mop" said Asuka grabbing the mop from Yoshimitsu's hand.

"Here it is...Ahhhhhhhhrrrgggghhhh!" cried Asuka dropping the mop as she saw Hwoarang and Jin's face on the mop.

"Hi Asuka" said Hwoarang's face, grinning.

"HELLo" said Jin's face, smiling like a fool.

"Ohhh, now how do we destroy the mop with your faces on it?" said Asuka, her foot tapping the floor.

"I know how, give me the mop!" said Xiaoyu. She put the mop on the ground, stepped on the handle and then she started pulling the faces off the mop.

"Oh my" muttred Asuka as she helped Xiaoyu pull Jin and Hwoarang's faces.

"Hiyaa...there you go! I did it" said Xiaoyu holding Hwoarang's face in her left hand, jumping happily.

"Be careful you might drop my precious face" said Hwoarang.

"Precious? Uck" said Xiaoyu hurrying towards Hwoarang's body and trying to stick his face on his head. "Hey it won't stick" Xiaoyu said frowning.

"What? do something" cried Hwoarang panickly.

"Maybe you should use some glue" said Asuka still trying to pull Jin's face from the mop.

"Oh no, no, no...don't use glue!" screamed Hwoarang's face.

"Hmm... magic words should do...ehem ehem" said Xiaoyu clearing her throat. "Oh Hwoarang's face stick to his head now" but as she was muttereing those words, Asuka finally pulled Jin's face off the mop.

"Yeah, there, I did it!" said Asuka and walk towards Jin's body who was beside Hwoarang's but she tripped and Jin's face slipped through her hand and it flew toward Hwoarang's head as Xiaoyu was about to return Hwoarang's face, Jin's face bumps Xiaoyu's hand and she stuck Hwoarang's face on Jin's head instead while Jin's face fasten itself on Hwoarang's head.

"Woohoo!" shouted Hwoarang running around, happy that his face was back.  
Jin is ecstatic too.

"But I feel different." said Hwoarang and look at Xiaoyu and Asuka who were both staring at them with their mouth wide open.

"You both look different too." said Asuka.

"Yeah, why are you wearing my clothes?" ask Jin while looking at Hwoarang.

"Your hair looks ridiculous, ha ha ha." Hwoarang said.

"Hey, thats my..." Jin examine himselfclosely... "Nooooooooo...my body, this is not me!" Jin screamed while Hwoarang gave a loud wail too.

"Oh guys, I think there is some mistake." said Xiaoyu.

"Mopping time again." said Asuka and they repeated the process again. And this time their faces were back in their own body.

"Yipee!" cried Hwoarang running around happily.

"Hooray for the underworld! hahaha I'm back! woohoo!" shouted Jin running around with Hwoarang happily.

"You're like small kids, come on now let's leave this place" said Asuka and they all passed through the huge black gate and back to the flowerfield.

"I'm glad we're out of that city" said Jin cheerfully looking up the blue sky just as something wet hit his face. "Ahhhg! what's that?"

"AHAHAHAHAH! BIRD DROPPING! AHAHHAAHAH!" cried Hworang, he Asuka and Xiaoyu roared with laughter and fell on the floor. They soon recovered and when they opened their eyes they found themselves back to their own world. Xiaoyu stood up from the grass.

"That was amazing! I really loved the flower field but I'm glad we're back" said Xiaoyu as the others stood up too.

"Yeh real cool" said Hwoarang, but he felt something missing. "Oh no, the flowers I forgot to bring them back" he said sighing.

"Ahhh, forget about the flowers, you could get alot of those in our world" Jin said, but Hwoarang just sighed.

"Yeh stop feeling sad" sadi Asuka and poked Hwoarang in the ribs. "YOU'RE IT! HAHAHAHA" she said running off. Xiaoyu and Jin laughed aloud as they start running away from Hwoarang too.

"AHAHA! Why you---- I'll get you all! AHAHAHAH!" shouted Hwoarang as he ran after them.

"Hahahaha, they are such brave kids" said Dr. B appearing behind the big oak tree watching Hwoarang running after the others and out of sight.

THE END

Note: Did you like it? hahahaha...thanks for reading... please review, please, please, oh please! thanks ya all. Check my other story too...the "Halloween Slumber Party"...please review...THANKS 100!  
-Artemis de Psammead


End file.
